musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Genesis
Genesis est un groupe de rock britannique formé en 1967 et séparé en 1999, avant de se reformer pour deux ans entre 2006 et 2007. Avec environ 150 millions d'albums vendus de par le monde, Genesis se classe dans les trente artistes et groupes ayant vendu le plus d'albums de tous les temps. Formation Le groupe se forme en 1967 par des étudiants londoniens provenant de deux groupes différents. Tout d'abord Peter Gabriel (chanteur) et Tony Banks du groupe Garden Wall et Michael Rutherford de Anon et Anthony Philips. En 1970 Anthony Philips quitte le groupe pour de nombreuses raisons dont des problèmes de santé, des désaccords et un trac ingérable sur scène. Ce départ secoue les membres restant mais ils continuent malgré tout avant de renvoyer John Mayhew. Phil Collins répond à une annonce passée par le groupe qui recherche un batteur. Il passe une audition, sans tenter d'impressionner et est finalement retenu. Steve Hackett rejoint le groupe après que Peter Gabriel l'ai invité à voir le groupe jouer et qu'il ai passé une audition. En 1975 Peter Gabriel quitte le groupe à cause de désaccords et de la naissance de son premier enfant. Parallélement Hackett entame une carrière solo. Après de nombreuses auditions, n'ayant trouvé personne les membres se tournent vers Phil Collins qui faisait déjà les choeurs et il quitte donc sa place de batteur officiel (il ne retourne derrière sa batterie que lors de duo de batteries). Bill Bruford le remplace pour une année puis en 1997 Chester Thompson arrive sur demande de Phil. La même année Steve Hackett quitte le groupe à son tour. Le groupe n'étant plus qu'un trio. Phil Collins ayant en même temps une carrière solo décide de quitter le groupe en 1992 car il ne pouvait plus jongler entre les deux correctement. Il est remplacé par Ray Wilson pour un dernier album. Séparation Le groupe se sépare en 1998 soit 6 ans arpès le départ de Phil Collins. Il est d'abord remplacé par Ray Wilson sur un album mais ce dernier se vend mal aux Etats-Unis où le rock n'est plus aussi populaire qu'aparavant. Les membres se séparent donc mais se retrouvent de temps en temps en incluant Philips et Hackett. Re-formation du groupe En 2005, Steve Hackett, Peter Gabriel et Phil Collins avouent qu'une reformation est envisagée si possible avec les 5 membres de la formation "classique" c'est-à-dire Steve Hackett, Peter Gabriel, Michael Rutherford, Tony Banks et Phil Collins. En novembre 2006, Phil Collins confirme le renouveau du groupe avec Tony Banks et Michael Rutherford. Ils entament une tournée en 2 parties : l'une européenne en juin et juillet 2007 puis une nord-américaine en septembre /octobre 2007. Fin 2007, le groupe se sépare définitivement pour que chaque membre se concentre sur sa carrière solo mais aussi à cause de l'incapacité pour Phil Collins de plus jouer de la batterie. Membres *Peter Gabriel: chant, flûte, hautbois et percussions de 1967 à 1975. *Tony Banks: Claviers, guitare acoustique 12 cordes et chœurs de 1967 à 2007. *Michael Rutherford: Basse, guitare, chœurs de 1967 à 2007. *Chris Stewart: Batterie de 1967 à 1968. *Anthony Phillips: Guitare et chœurs de 1967 à 1970. *Jonathan Silver: Batterie de 1968 à 1969. *John Mayhew: Batterie, percussions et chœurs de 1969 à 1970. *Phil Collins: Batterie, chant et chœurs de 1970 à 2007. *Steve Hackett: Guitare de 1971 à 1977. *Ray Wilson: Chant de 1997 à 1998. Discographie 'From Genesis to Revelation (1969)' right|200pxFrom Genesis to Revelation est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti en 1969. Il a été réédité en 1987, 1990 et 2005. *Face A : #Where the Sour Turns to Sweet #In the Beginning #Fireside Song #The Serpent #Am I Very Wrong? #In the Wilderness *Face B : #The Conqueror #In Hiding #One Day #Window #In Limbo #Silent Sun #A Place to Call My Own 'Trespass (1970)' right|200pxTrespass est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1970. L'album n'a pas rencontré un grand succès au niveau des ventes en Grande-Bretagne mais fut acclamé par la critique. *Face A : #Looking For Someone #White Mountain #Visions of Angels *Face B : #Stagnation #Dusk #The Knife 'Nursery Cryme (1971)' right|200pxNursery Cryme est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1971. C'est le premier album sur lequel collabore à la fois Peter Gabriel, Tony Banks, Mike Rutherford, Phil Collins et Steve Hackett. *Face A : #The Musical Box #For Absent Friends #The Return of the Giant Hogweed *Face B : #Seven Stones #Harold the Barrel #Harlequin #The Fountain of Salmacis 'Foxtrot (1972)' right|200pxFoxtrot est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1972. *Face A : #Watcher of the Skies #Time Table #Get 'Em Out by Friday #Can-Utility and the Coastliners *Face B : #Horizon's #Supper's Ready : I. Lover's Leap : II. The Guaranteed Eternal Sanctuary Man : III. Ikhnaton and Itsacon and Their Band of Merry Men : IV. How Dare I Be So Beautiful? : V. Willow Farm : VI. Apocalypse in 9/8 : VII. As Sure As Eggs Is Eggs (Aching Men's Feet) 'Selling England by the Pound (1973)' right|200pxSelling England by the Pound est le cinquième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1973. Considéré comme l'un des meilleurs albums de rock progressif, l'album fut certifié disque d'or aux États-Unis en 1990. *Face A : #Dancing with the Moonlit Knight #I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe) #Firth of Fifth #More Fool Me *Face B : #The Battle of Epping Forest #After the Ordeal #The Cinema Show #Aisle of Plenty" 'The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway (1974)' right|200pxThe Lamb Lies Down on Broadway est le sixième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1974. C'est le dernier album de Peter Gabriel avec le groupe. *Disque 1 : :Face 1 #The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway #Fly on a Windshield #Broadway Melody of 1974 #Cuckoo Cocoon #In the Cage #The Grand Parade of Lifeless Packaging :Face 2 #Back in N.Y.C. #Hairless Heart #Counting Out Time #The Carpet Crawlers #The Chamber of 32 Doors" *Disque 2 : :Face 3 #Lilywhite Lilith #The Waiting Room #Anyway #Here Comes the Supernatural Anaesthetist #The Lamia #Silent Sorrow in Empty Boats" :Face 4 #The Colony of Slippermen (The Arrival / A Visit to the Doktor / Raven) #Ravine #The Light Dies Down on Broadway #Riding the Scree #In the Rapids #it 'A Trick of the Tail (1976)' right|200pxA Trick of the Tail est le septième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1976. C'est le premier album du groupe avec Phil Collins en tant que chanteur principal. *Face A : #Dance on a Volcano #Entangled #Squonk #Mad Man Moon *Face B : #Robbery, Assault & Battery #Ripples #A Trick of the Tail #Los Endos 'Wind and Wuthering (1976)' right|200pxWind and Wuthering est le huitième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1976. C'est le dernier album du groupe avec le guitariste Steve Hackett. *Face A : #Eleventh Earl of Mar #One for the Vine #Your Own Special Way #Wot Gorilla? *Face B : #All in a Mouse's Night #Blood on the Rooftops #Unquiet Slumbers for the Sleepers ... #...In That Quiet Earth #Afterglow 'Spot the Pigeon (1977)' right|200pxSpot the Pigeon est un EP du groupe, sorti en 1978. C'est le dernier projet du guitariste Steve Hackett. *Face A : #Match of the Day #Pigeons *Face B : #Inside and Out. '... And Then There Were Three...(1978)' right|200px... And Then There Were Three ... est le neuvième album studio du groupe, le premier en tant que trio. Une nouvelle version a été éditée en 2007. *Face A : #Down and Out #Undertow #Ballad of Big #Snowbound #Burning Rope *Face B : #Deep in the Motherlode #Many Too Many #Scenes from a Night's Dream #Say It's Alright Joe #The Lady Lies #Follow You Follow Me 'Duke (1980)' right|200pxDuke est le dixième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1980. Il atteint le top des charts anglais et est certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis. *Face A : #Behind the Lines #Duchess #Guide Vocal #Man of Our Times #Misunderstanding #Heathaze *Face B : #Turn It On Again #Alone Tonight #Cul-de-sac #Please Don't Ask #Duke's Travels #Duke's End 'Abacab (1981)' right|200pxAbacab est le onzième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1981 Il a atteint la tête des charts anglais et y est resté pendant 27 semaines. Aux États-Unis, l'album s'est écoulé à plus de deux millions d'exemplaires et étant ainsi certifié double disque de platine. *Face A : #Abacab #No Reply at All #Me and Sarah Jane #Keep It Dark *Face B : #Dodo/LurkerW #Who Dunnit? #Man on the Corner #Like It or Not #Another Record 'Genesis (1983)' à venir... 'Invisible Touch (1986)' à venir... 'We Can't Dance (1991)' à venir... 'Calling All Stations (1997)' à venir... Galerie à venir... Vidéo à venir... Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Masculins